Cotton Candy and Cherry Vanilla
by ALilyPea
Summary: It's damn hot out and Shannon wants to lose himself, Cherry does too. HET Oh lord help me


Author's Notes: I've not written het in wrestling fandom pretty much ever, so bare with me. I personally think is sucks.

This was for wrestleficathon at livejournal.

* * *

Shannon Moore had grown up in North Carolina heat but it was nothing like the humid wave they seemed to be having at the moment while visiting Washington for a show, it was ridiculous. He fanned himself with the schedule he was holding and frowned, leaning forward when he noticed one of the divas leaning against the wall outside the hotel looking dejected. She was blonde but wasn't one of the annoying blonde's, she was the shy one who hung out with McCool and Taker at times. What was her name? Cheryl? Cherry!

He'd always liked the look of her, the way she carried herself with a quiet confidence before those two douche bags Deuce and Domino had begun to treat her like she was yesterday's news. Yet he didn't know if he should approach her to see if she was okay; finally he took a deep breath and headed toward her, tossing his forgotten cigarette to the ground.

Cherry looked up when he was part way there and he froze momentarily, stunned by her for reasons he couldn't even begin to explain, a thrill shooting through him all the way down to his toes.

"Hi Shannon," Cherry greeted shyly, lowering her eyes to her hands twisting them together slightly, chipping at the clear polish on her nails.

Shannon smiled crookedly and stepped forward to lean on the wall next to her, glancing over with questioning eyes. She fascinated him. "I didn't know you even knew my name," He murmured, "What's wrong?"

"Of course I know your name," Cherry flushed slightly and looked away shrugging her shoulders. "I got kicked out of my room, for some reason they booked me a room with Maryse."

Scoffing Shannon shook his head in amazement; sometimes the company seemed to forget that some storylines weren't just storylines. "That's a dumb idea, even I know that and I barely pay attention to what's going on around me half the time." He could be self-deprecating at times, something his friends didn't get.

Cherry glanced up through her eyelashes at him and smiled softly, "Yeah it really is." She nodded in agreement, "So what are you doing out in this heat?" She gestured around them, sweat dotting her own brow lightly which she quickly wiped away.

Shannon waved the schedule in the air, "Just got back from a lunch meeting, I had to iron some things out for my contract," He explained and fanned himself with it again before offering it to her. "I was thinking about going to get some ice cream and then perhaps we can see about finding you a room."

"Ice cream?" Cherry brightened, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Do you know of anywhere we can get some?" She took the paper and fanned herself with it as well, seeming more relaxed then when he'd first noticed her.

"Yeah, there's a place just around the corner," Shannon replied easily, gesturing for her to follow. "My treat, so what kind do you like? Cherry vanilla?" He teased, nudging her arm just lightly with his elbow.

Cherry ducked her head and flushed again, Shannon could feel all the blood in his body rush lower. There was something about her demeanor, about her that he just…needed, and needed to know more about. It was silly he knew that, but she was so beautiful, and most beautiful when he could see honesty in her eyes and not deception.

"No, not cherry vanilla," Cherry responded, but smiled at him in a rather amused girlish manner just the same. "Cotton candy," She shrugged her shoulders. "How about you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I don't mind Cherry vanilla," Shannon replied enjoying the power he seemed to have over her when she blushed once again, he could get used to this, but really, he just wanted to get to know her. He wanted to be able to be the one to put a smile on her face along with a pink glow, he wanted to protect her from anything that would hurt her. "But really I like double chocolate chip," He tucked his hands in his pockets.

Cherry nodded, stepping close to him when they nearly ran into a crowd of people. She looked up at him surprised when he slipped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek softly.

It was Shannon's turn to look surprised and he smiled somewhat, "Any time." He tightened his grip on her and continued down the street. "So are you feeling any better yet?" He asked her, eyes searching her face for answers.

"Yeah actually I am," Cherry's eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. "Thank you Shannon." She pulled away to slide her hand into his. "Do you mind?"

Shannon looked down at their hands clasped together, the polish on his nails chipped away. "Not at all." He grinned, feeling lighter. He had a feeling this was going to be the beginning of something fantastic.


End file.
